petrichor
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Goethe disait, "N'oubliez pas de vivre."


**Nom** : petrichor. avi

 **Auteur** : Rain on your Back

 **Disclaimer** : Tout est à Takei et à Death Cab for Cutie (paroles de _I'll follow you into the dark_ traduites par moi). Cette chanson, et ce groupe, m'ont aidé samedi. Peut-être que ça peut vous aider aussi.

* * *

Il fait nuit maintenant. Ils roulent depuis des heures. Ils sont tous un peu assomés. Marco n'a pas dit un mot depuis l'annonce.

 _ **Mon cher amour, un jour tu seras mort**_

 _ **Mais je te suivrai bien vite**_

Juste avant, ils riaient tous ensemble. Kevin avait dû faire une blague, ou peut-être que Porf avait raconté son dernier exploit en date; en somme, un vendredi soir normal, pas meilleur ou pire que tous les autres. Ils avaient prévu ce voyage en voiture depuis des semaines, en coordonnant les vols, les locations, les emplois du temps: tout était fait pour que ce soit un week-end magique. Et pendant un moment, ça l'avait été.

Marco conduisait, comme toujours; mais il écoutait les plaisanteries qui s'échangeaient derrière lui, et y répondait avec enthousiasme. Dans le minibus loué pour l'occasion, chacun avait suffisamment de place pour s'étaler.

La radio dessinait le charnier habituel des chiens écrasés et des célébrités scandaleuses, faits divers et d'ailleurs. Tout cela se passe loin, si loin du minibus, personne ne se sent vraiment concerné; mais soudain la voix s'arrête, semble hésiter.

Ce qu'ils entendent ensuite ne se raconte pas. Pourtant la radio tente d'expliquer, de peindre la situation pour ceux qui ne sont pas devant leur poste de télévision; en vain. Elle recommande de ne pas s'arrêter - de ne pas faire d'attroupements dans les stations services; pourtant c'est déjà le cas, et le minibus sent que lui aussi va vite devoir s'arrêter. Marco est au volant depuis trop longtemps, et comme tous ceux qui cherchent refuge le long de l'autoroute il faut s'arrêter quelque part pour écouter, pour comprendre, pour pleurer.

Les adultes organisent l'arrêt; ils ne consultent que vaguement la jeune fille assise au fond. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs: Jeanne n'entend plus rien que la rivière radioactive de paroles qui coule depuis les hauts-parleurs.

Dans sa tête, la neige commence à tomber.

 _ **Je te suivrai dans la nuit**_

 _ **Sans lumière blanche**_

 _ **Ou tunnel donnant sur des portes d'ivoire**_

 _ **Mais seulement nos mains serrées si fort**_

 _ **En attendant la première étincelle**_

Jeanne regarde ses mains. La marque des cicatrices est encore visible, elle le sera sans doute toujours. Marque des souffrances et marque des péchés. Jeanne sent le vide sous ses pieds. Elle sent filer entre ses doigts un fil brûlant qui la projette vers la radio, vers cette capitale si proche et si loin. Dans les vomis fragmentaires des sentences des terroristes que la radio relaie, elle s'entend. C'est un écho puissant et vertigineux. Elle se revoit sur le ring, elle se revoit mettant fin à ces vies qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui ne l'intéressaient pas. _Pas comme nous. Ennemi. Je suis l'arme de Dieu, il reconnaîtra les siens; il soutient mon bras et me guide dans mes choix._

Elle lève les yeux sur Marco. Ces leçons, elle les tient de lui. Ces lessons, elle les a apprises pour lui, parce qu'il semblait parler droit, parler haut, parler noble. Le sang qu'elle a sur les mains, le sang qui l'étouffe, il n'a pas l'air de le voir. Comment peut-il ne pas le voir?

La radio trébuche, hésite, combien de tueurs, combien d'attaques, combien de coeurs qui s'arrêtent de battre. Ca fait beaucoup, même pour eux; John impose à Marco de s'arrêter, de sortir de l'autoroute, trouver un parking pour dormir. Le temps se transforme en gouttes irrégulières.

IIs s'arrêtent enfin. Marco s'extirpe du siège du conducteur et vient s'assoir à côté d'elle. Pour se reposer - faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, occuper son esprit - il étend les bras sur le dossier. Il prononce son nom, de ce qu'elle comprend; mais la neige continue de remplir les oreilles de Jeanne, et elle ne le regarde pas. Elle va jusqu'à se décaler un peu, s'éloigner - et il semble comprendre, parce qu'il n'insiste pas.

Jeanne suit le fil de ses pensées, avec l'étrange impression de tourner à vide.

 _ **Dans une école catholique,**_

 _ **Aussi viciée que la loi de Rome**_

 _ **Mes mains ont été rougies par une dame en noir**_

 _ **Et j'ai tenu ma langue quand elle m'a dit,**_

 _ **"Enfant, la peur est au coeur de l'amour"**_

 _ **Alors je n'y suis jamais retournée**_

Une vibration discrète atteint Jeanne à travers le brouillard. Elle baisse les yeux et sort son téléphone de sa poche. Elle a un nouveau message. Peut-être que la nouvelle a atteint l'un de ses amis... Elle débloque l'appareil, navigue jusqu'au menu des sms.

C'est un numéro qu'elle n'a pas enregistré. D'habitude, elle hésiterait; là, elle ouvre le message.

C'est Rackist. Elle le sait dès le premier mot, et pourtant elle continue de lire. Le message est long, elle met plusieurs minutes à tout lire. Le contenu ne comporte aucune mention de lui, et pas de questions non plus; il ne réclame pas de réponse, ne s'épanche pas sur son inquiétude. Elle revient sur le menu, retrouve le dernier message qu'elle avait reçu de lui. Elle n'y avait pas répondu; n'avait pas voulu y répondre. Et pourtant voilà qu'il revenait vers elle, qu'il s'inquiétait encore.

Il suffisait qu'elle ferme les yeux pour le revoir, de l'autre côté du stade; il suffisait qu'elle s'attarde sur l'image pour voir son sourire froid, ses gestes mesurés, l'acier dans sa voix quand il lui faisait la leçon et la faisait danser sur le fil du rasoir.

Elle lève les yeux, regarde autour d'elle. Personne ne pleure, du moins elle n'en a pas l'impression. L'effroi provoqué par les nouvelles est trop grand; ou peut-être c'est la conscience qu'il faut rester à sa place, que la souffrance trop visible serait grotesque et déplacée. Eux sont en sécurité. Eux sont vivants. Eux ne pleurent personne en ce soir si sombre.

Finalement, quelqu'un dit quelque chose. On propose de remonter sur la ville, d'aller aider, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y a toujours besoin d'aide, pour nettoyer, pour soigner. On acquiesce vaguement. Marco va pour se relever; John le repousse et lui dit de se reposer avant de prendre le volant. Il ne sert à rien de s'épuiser avant d'arriver; leur énergie sera utile une fois sur place, il faut la conserver. Marco finit par acquiescer.

Ils repartent. Tout le monde se sent plus ou moins gelé, ou peut-être foudroyé. Mais il n'y a pas de colère, pas d'explosion. Tout le monde se rappelle. Et c'est important, elle le sent, c'est important. Il ne faut pas s'aveugler, pas oublier la forêt derrière l'arbre, les racines de la haine qui s'étalent devant eux. Ne pas s'armer du couteau; ou plutôt si, peut-être, mais pas avec rage, pas avec émotion.

Jeanne revient au message inquiet et commence à taper une réponse. Puis, quand elle appuie sur "envoyer," elle regarde Marco. Lui regarde par la fenêtre, vers le lointain.

Jeanne sent la neige s'éloigner.

 _ **Toi et moi avons vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir**_

 _ **De Bangkok à Calgary**_

 _ **Et tes semelles sont toutes abimées**_

 _ **Il est temps de dormir maintenant**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas la peine d'en pleurer**_

 _ **Car nous nous embrasserons bientôt**_

 _ **Dans la plus noire des chambres**_

Marco ronfle. C'est pour ça que Meene se retourne au début, pour demander à Jeanne si elle veut changer de place, s'éloigner du marteau piqueur. Mais les mots s'arrêtent sur sa langue, rattrapés in extremis par la jeune femme surprise.

Jeanne dort. Sa couverture a glissé à ses pieds, et elle tremble un peu. Sans qu'on comprenne bien comment, elle a glissé contre Marco, qui dort lui aussi. Le bras qu'il tenait sur le dossier a glissé pour enserrer la jeune fille contre lui. La main de Jeanne s'est tordue pour tenir ce bras chaud contre elle. Tout n'est probablement pas pardonné, cela mettra du temps; mais ils se sont retrouvés.

Meene sourit. Avec mille précautions, elle manœuvre pour faire glisser sa propre couverture sur les deux endormis. Puis elle fait signe à Kevin, qui fait signe à Larky, qui fait signe aux autres, et tout le monde les regarde, et tout le monde se sent un peu mieux. Personne ne se sent 'bien,' il n'est pas sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux se sentent plus jamais bien; mais 'un peu mieux', c'est déjà pas mal.

 _ **Si le paradis et l'enfer décident**_

 _ **Qu'ils sont tous deux satisfaits**_

 _ **Qu'on illumine le "complet" écrit sur leur panneau**_

 _ **S'il n'y a personne près de toi**_

 _ **Quand ton âme prend son départ**_

 _ **Je te suivrai dans le noir**_

 _ **Je te suivrai dans le noir**_

Et là bas, là bas, au bout de la nuit, du petit matin qui peine à s'imposer, le soleil revient. Il revient toujours.

* * *

Des mots, des mots, rien que des mots. Et pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'on a.


End file.
